Cada una de ellas
by EmmaRDoyle
Summary: Son hermanas, sí, pero no necesariamente tienen por qué parecerse entre ellas. Menos aún las hermanas Black, tan direfentes entre sí como únicas. Este fic participa en el Reto Especial: "Toujours pur" del foro First Generation: The Story before books. Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling
1. La sonrisa de Andrómeda

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial: "Toujours pur" del foro First Generation: The Story before books.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

La lluvia caía sobre la delicada figura de Andrómeda. Caminaba lentamente por las calles del Londres muggle, sabía que si era vista por cualquier amigo de la familia no se libraría de la ira de su madre. Pero también sabía que ningún amigo de la familia se dignaría a aparecer por allí, por lo que era territorio seguro para estar sola.

Su mano se dirigió a su cuello, de donde pendía un sencillo anillo de plata. Ted le había prometido que si aceptaba, haría todo lo posible por conseguir la joya que ella merecía. Ella había tardado menos de un segundo en callarle, lo único que necesitaba era a él a su lado. Y ese anillo era la promesa de un futuro. Juntos.

Andrómeda suspiró. Sabía que desde el momento en el que había iniciado su relación esta no podría durar mucho. Ella era plenamente consciente de que su madre quería casarla con Rabastan Lestrange. Sin embargo, ella quería casarse por amor, formar una familia, alguien a quien acompañar y que la acompañase. Quería a alguien con quien pudiera ser ella misma, y ahora, mientras jugueteaba con la fina alianza en su dedo, sabía que esa persona no era otra más que Ted Tonks.

Tendría que irse de la casa que la vio nacer, alejarse de sus hermanas. No vería la hermosa boda de su hermana Bella ni tampoco el compromiso de Cissy con el engreído de Malfoy. Muy probablemente no podría volver a ver a Regulus, el único que parecía entenderla un poco más que los demás.

¿Estaba dispuesta a perder tantas cosas por fugarse con el loco aventurero de Ted? Sonrió en respuesta. Sí que estaba dispuesta, mucho más que dispuesta en realidad. No quería llegar a la edad de su madre y parecer tan miserable como ella por estar con un hombre al que no amaba. No, esa vida de máscaras no era para ella.

Ella quería llevar siempre una sonrisa en su cara, ya fuese provocada por un rápido vuelo sobre la escoba de Ted o por jugar al escondite en el parque como si fueran dos niños.

Además, habiendo sido la hija mediana, no es como si su madre fuera a echarla mucho de menos. Siempre había sido a la que menos caso había hecho.

Cambió la dirección de sus pasos, casi corriendo deshizo todo el camino que había hecho. La lluvia le golpeaba la cara, pero su sonrisa cada vez se hacía más grande. Subió de dos en dos los escalones del apartamento de Ted. Si su madre la viera así por un hombre...por un muggle.

Tocó el timbre, Ted se asomó por ella con la camisa desabrochada. Pillándolo por sorpresa se lanzó a sus brazos, besándole. Ted la separó ligeramente de su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué has vuelto tan pronto Dromeda? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-Sí. Lo tengo claro, acepto. Quiero ser tu esposa, Ted Tonks. Quiero un futuro juntos.

Y Ted lo único que hizo fue sonreír como solo su Dromeda conseguía que hiciera.


	2. Las lágrimas de Narcissa

Segunda parte, esta vez con Narcissa

 **Disclaimer** : Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto especial: "Toujours pur" del foro First Generation: the story before books.

* * *

El sol que se colaba en la habitación hacía que Narcissa no se sintiera en sintonía con el ambiente. Tumbado en la cama, se encontraba dormido Lucius, demasiado enfermo como para siquiera abrir los ojos.

Otra lágrima volvió a derramarse traicionera por la mejilla de Narcissa. Siempre había vivido con el miedo de perderle pero ahora ese miedo se había engrandecido. Los medimagos llevaban más de un mes intentando descubrir que había conseguido derrumbar la salud de Lucius. Y había sido un mes de llorar noche tras noche junto su cama, con la única esperanza de volver a mirar a esos grises sin los que, aunque nunca lo dijera en voz alta, la vida se le haría un poco más difícil.

Más lágrimas comenzaron a caer. No podía irse, no sin ella. Y Narcissa sabía que a pesar de su estado comatoso, Lucius notaba su presencia en la sala. Y cada una de sus lágrimas.

 _Como siempre ha ocurrido entre ellos._ Entre lágrimas, se cuela una tímida sonrisa. No son pocos los recuerdos compartidos en los que ella no haya llorado. Algunos más oscuros, otros dichosos. Unos tuvieron lugar cuando apenas eran unos niños, otros durante ese bello tiempo en Hogwarts.

Y siempre había sido Lucius quien había estado ahí para secar sus lágrimas. Aquellas que derramó cuando estaba encarcelado después de la guerra. Aquellas que se escaparon cuando supo que Astoria, su adorada nuera, estaba embaraza.

Y era precisamente el hecho de que Lucius no estaba consciente para secar sus lágrimas lo que le hacía imposible separarse de su lado.

Alguien golpeó suavemente la puerta; Narcissa se secó las lágrimas y permitió la entrada a la visita. Por la puerta entraron Draco junto a Astoria, seguidos de su nieto Scorpius y la preciosa hija de Hermione Weasley, Rose.

Le sorprende la presencia de la chica, pero sabe que es una buena amiga de Scorpius y probablemente sepa lo delicado de la situación. Narcissa ve como tanto su hijo como su nuera sonríen divertidos, como no lo hacían desde hacía un mes.

-Buenos días madre, hemos venido a visitaros porque Scorpius quiere decirte una cosa.

Ve como Draco mira a su padre triste y como Astoria le toma de la mano. Sus ojos se dirigen a la otra pareja, quienes parecen nerviosos. Asiente a su nieto, alentándole a hablar.

-Umm...abuela, quiero...

A ojos de Narcissa no se escapa como Scorpius mira a Rose ni como esta toma su mano de la misma manera que Astoria ha hecho con Draco. Ve como su nieto titubea.

-Quiero pedirle matrimonio a Rose. Y...si te parece bien...quisiera hacerlo con el anillo familiar...

Narcissa comienza a llorar de alegría. Si sólo Lucius pudiera vivir este momento con ella. Su pequeño escorpión comenzando su familia...no tarda en abrazar a la pareja.

-El anillo es tuyo...

Y es la rasposa voz de Lucius recién despertado lo que hace que Narcissa llore aún más. Y sus ojos grises son los que le dicen que todo está bien.


	3. La risa de Bellatrix

Este fic participa en el reto "Toujours pur" del foro First Generation: the story before books.

 **Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad e J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Un trueno rompió el silencio de la noche, segundos más tarde un rayo que iluminó aquella noche gris. Bellatrix jugaba con su varita nerviosa. La misión que el Señor Oscuro le había encomendado era de tremenda importancia. Y ella, como su más devota seguidora, no quería defraudarle. No a él.

No podía permitirse ni el más mísero fallo, en el caso de no triunfar, no querría estar bajo la ira de la varita de Lord Voldemort.

Observó a su objetivo desde la seguridad que las sombras le otorgaban. Desde su posición podía ver perfectamente al matrimonio Longbottom embobados mirando como su hijo jugaba con un tren réplica del Expreso de Hogwarts. Para ellos parecía que no se estaba desarrollando una guerra, que nada importaba más que ese rechoncho bebé sonriente. _Menudo par de estúpidos._

Bellatrix había conseguido desactivar todas las salvaguardas de la casa sin problema alguno. Otro trueno sonó, haciendo que pegara un bote.

Tenía que llevar a cabo su misión de la manera más sencilla, pero su propio sadismo le impedía hacer las cosas de otra manera que no fuera la suya propia.

Se movió silenciosamente entrando en la casa por la puerta trasera. Estaba siendo tan fácil que Bellatrix no pudo sonreír de orgullo. Lord Voldemort iba a estar tan orgulloso. La puerta del salón estaba entreabierta, se podían oír las risas del bebé. Con un suave movimiento abrió del todo la puerta. El hechizo pareció salir de sus labios de manera tan rápida que ni Alice ni Frank pudieron hacer nada.

-¡Crucio!

Los dos cuerpos cayeron retorciéndose sobre la alfombra. Bellatrix no pudo evitar una sonora carcajada saliera inmediatamente producto del placer de hacer sufrir. Aumento la intensidad del hechizo viendo como ambos aurores la miraban desesperados.

Sabía que debía interrogarles. Tenía que conseguir hacerles hablar pero el placer de tenerlos bajo su poder la estaba cegando. Siempre que dejaba que el odio acumulado corriera por sus venas sentía una fuerza tan inexplicable como fascinante. Cerró los ojos un momento, dejarían que descansasen unos segundos.

Cuando los volvió a abrir de nuevo, sus ojos se posaron sobre el pequeño bebé; no lloraba pero tampoco seguía riendo. Bellatrix sonrió tristemente. Bajó su varita acercándose al niño.

Un hijo, algo que nunca podría tener. Algo que su cuerpo, dando igual que pócima se tomase, no era capaz de capaz de crear. Y era aquello lo que había hecho que ella se muriese poco a poco de dentro a fuera.

Aquella Bella que reía a carcajadas por alguna gracia que Cissy hubiera hecho y no por torturar a conocidos y antiguos compañeros de Hogwartsse había esfumado junto con la esperanza de tener un hijo.

Observó a la pareja, que aún se retorcía en el suelo. Miró a aquel bebé con una tristeza únicamente igualable a cuándo Lord Voldemort la rechazó como compañera de cama. No podía hacerle testigo de aquello. El pequeño rio cuando uno de sus rizos le rozó. Y Bellatrix se derrumbó en ese mismo momento.


End file.
